When Fallen Dragons Rise
by Laochgael
Summary: Draco gave up his life for Harry. Now he wouldn't live through death without him. Fate was determined to keep them apart yet he will do anything to live again. Even if it meant dying for Harry one last time. (SLASH) 7th Chap up at last!
1. Love is a strong bond

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the Harry Potter characters and never will! 

**Warning:** I am so back! (I'm a pathetic excuse for a writer but I try my best!) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_When Fallen Dragons Rise…_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You gave me life

So I gave mine to you willingly

But I wouldn't live a day

Without you here with me…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco blacked out as he entered and was out and unconscious for the passing minutes that came. He was having a pleasant dream of Harry and him together, him being able to pull him in his arms and being able to kiss him again. He would say all words that would describe Harry for him and he knows that it would never end just as long as there would be more words invented in the world. Nothing but nothing could describe Harry in words. He's too wonderful for that.

He saw himself hug him whisper the words that he always wanted to say to him. But this ended in an instant he again regained consciousness in the hospital floor. He looked around and saw that he was in one of the infirmary quarters. His gray miserable eyes lit up as he saw the one and only occupied bed. It was Harry, sweetly sleeping. _Hopefully dreaming of me_, Draco thought.

He tried walking towards Harry but found out that being a ghost sure had its downsides. He had a hard time walking until he realized that he was already floating. Not wanting to fight this, he floated over to Harry's bed and stopped above is sleeping face. He never saw Harry sleep so soundly before and, ever since he had developed an intimacy for him, he always wanted to see his sleeping. Yes, he thought of the first time he rescued him, he was indeed sleeping but he was having a nightmare. It worried him when he suddenly woke up and clasped him in his arms. Though, it felt good for him that at least someone would turn to him for comfort. Even if in that time, it had only been an accident. 

He felt calm having known that Harry was safe and was not in any way hurt.

Draco was about to trying touching Harry's face with his ethereal hands when someone opened the door and closed it quietly. He turned and saw a tall man in black clothing.

"Snape?" 

Prof Snape seemed to have heard him because Draco saw him turn his attention elsewhere before focusing it back to Harry. Draco narrowed his eyes at Snape, who seemed to be watching Harry intently. Draco didn't like the way he was looking at his Harry. 

Snape came closer to the sleeping Harry and let his shadow fall on the resting Gryffindor. He lifted his hand and was on the verge of touching Harry's face.

"Don't you dare!" Draco growled and was surprised when he did stop. 

But it wasn't because of him, Draco realized. He looked at the door where Snape's eyes were staring. There was the nurse. What was her name? Madam Pomfrey. _Thank you,_ Draco silently thanked her.

"What, pray tell, are you doing here Professor?"

Snape's eyes, again, was looking at the sleeping boy. "I was just------------ checking up on him." He stated silently at Madam Pomfrey. He turned for the door when her voiced stopped him.

"It's passed visiting hours. You should know that Professor."

Snape just snorted at her proclamation and headed for the door. There was a loud thump of the door as the potions teacher disappeared in the hallway.

Madam Pomfrey silently shook her head and headed out the door and locked it.

Draco, who witnessed the whole scenario, was bewildered that his adored Head of Slytherin teacher was coming here in the hospital wing after visiting hours. 

He wondered about it for a few second until he heard Harry shift and moan in his sleep. Turning he saw that Harry was getting up, getting his glasses, quietly and crept across the room. He took small and sure steps across the cold stone floor and opened the door slowly. Slight squeaks were heard from it though this did not stop him from sneaking out of the room. Draco followed, floating not far behind him.

After a few steps, Harry stopped infront of another door that was clearly locked. He took out his wand and let words that were familiar to his ears ring as he heard the unlocking of the door on the other side. Entering, he stopped and smiled at the only bed seen the room.

Draco followed soon after Harry entered. He saw himself asleep in bed, barely breathing. He sighed; at least he knew that he was still breathing. 

Harry sat next to him on the bed. Draco witnessed this and came closer even more. Harry was touching his face, sighing. For a moment, he thought that Harry was going to cry but he saw that Harry tried to hold it back. It took a lot out from him, as he witnessed because he saw him quiver.

Draco went nearer to him and listened to the whispered words that floated in the air, said by Harry.

"Why? Why did you have to do that? I couldn't live without you…" A tear showed itself as Harry wiped it off with his sleeve. "I can't live without you, Draco…"

Draco had the urge of holding him and telling him that it is going to be alright. That everything will turn fine. And that he will come back for him. How could he? He was a ghost.

He gave up to this urge not long after. He couldn't let Harry know that he's alone. He would never leave him.

Harry felt arms cuddle up to him even though he couldn't see anything. For Harry, it seemed that a voice was talking to him, a sweet voice that sounded like Draco's wonderful voice.

"I would never leave you Harry…" Draco whispered.

Harry closed his eyes and gave himself up to the silence.

"I love you, Draco."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued… 


	2. Another ghostly presence

**Disclaimer:** Don't sue me. I don't own any of the characters of the books and I write for entertaining purposes only.

**Warning:** Implies Harry/Draco… the saga continues 

**Author's Notes:** I hardly have any fanfics and I'm not a very good writer but please review.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_When Dragons Rise…_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Being lost, 'tis you I encountered

Calling out, it's you who answered

With a locked door, you are the key

In darkness, you show nothing but beauty

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What to do?" Draco silently tried to remember the work that has to be done. Not noticing that he went through the wall, he continued his float through the halls dimly lighted by the moonlight. The halls showed nothing but the winding staircases that he used to walk on. 

Draco stopped at a certain spot and nodded his head. "I remember now." He approved his own remembrance of his own task. Looking around, he saw that he had traveled far from the hospital wing. The young apparition, turning left to right, tried to remember which way he came through. He attempted to recall to no avail; he cannot remember all the places that he inadvertently entered.

 He was unconsciously slipping through the floor again until he heard a sob. Feeling himself sink, he pulled himself together and drifted through the castle listening intently to the sobs that he heard. He noticed that he was fast passing the locked doors he went through a while ago. The young spirit also noticed that if he concentrated he could move by will. He was using twice his speed now surpassing secluded doors. The light of the moon clearly shown outside shining through one of the open windows, Draco did not notice.

He stopped infront of a certain girl's bathroom. _Strange…_ he thought, _nobody is supposed to be out off bed at this late hour._

Curious, he entered the private room. Letting his eyes adjust and letting himself feel his deformed body's convergence, Draco glided ever so slowly hearing once more the soft sobs and moans. 

"Who's there?" The muffled voice of the now obvious girl asked.

Draco stopped, uneasy since he was in a girl's private room. This feeling subsided slowly recalling that he was a ghost. He stepped confidently from behind the shadows to the location where he could catch a glimpse of the girl.

"What's a boy doing in the girl's bathroom?"

Draco squinted his eyes to see whoever was able to see him in his current state. Pale was the girl and was evidently translucent when he stared. She looked as surprised as he was when they identified one another.

"Moaning Myrtle?" He remembers her from the year before. Harry had mentioned her and almost everyone knows her from around the castle. She was Harry's friend. _Harry…_ he thought. It sounded like the sweet song that he always wanted to hear over and over again.

"Malfoy!" the young girl said full of surprise, as she was prepared to go through the wall near her. She stopped and pulled back when she felt a hand similar to hers draw her in a reversed motion. 

She stared deeply into two gray orbs full of questions that she did not know how to answer or understand to begin with. She didn't even know that a Malfoy could carry all of those feelings.

"You're…" she cut her own sentence.

"Dead?" Draco continued for her, also asking if that was what she was thinking. She nodded.

Catching his breath before he answered, he searched for the words that would suit what he intended to say. "Not entirely," Draco stated, not knowing what else to use. "I was given a second chance."

Moaning Myrtle was again looking in silence, through gray orbs over-flowing with grief. How strange for her that he, who already given a second chance in life, was this miserable. 

"You know Harry, correct?" 

Myrtle blinked. She wouldn't think that that would even matter to him, especially to him, he who is named Draco.

"Why? Does it matter?" she asked with a little more confidence from that of what she just thought.

"Yes," Draco said softly decreasing the ghostly grip he had on Moaning Myrtle. She looked suspiciously at him. She swore that there was something glistening in moonlight when she looked directly at Draco's dim eyes. "I love Harry…" 

Her voice did not accumulate have a word. _Love Harry… Potter?_

"I know that it might sound senseless at the moment," he said with truth in his voice that she did not want to trust, "but --- please help me…" His eyes pleading with such fervor that Myrtle was stunned, her eyes almost glinting with ghostly stream as she turned away and wiped them away.

"You?" she asked, "love a Potter."

Draco looked down when he heard the name, "Not only a Potter, Myrtle."

She looked over her vaporous shoulder to look at the downhearted Malfoy. He was unconsciously sinking again but she guessed that he noticed since he began hovering in a level equal to hers.

"I do not only love a Potter," he stated again, "… I love Harry Potter. The boy who lived… The boy who is perfect… They boy who is gifted… The boy whom I pledged to destroy… And the boy who captured my heart and who gave me a life that I thought that I would never have…" 

He chortled a depressing laugh. "You see… I promised myself that I would die to kill a Potter with my hands…" Moaning Myrtle squinted her eyes looking for untruth in his eyes.

"Now, instead, I killed myself to save the very same Potter I swore to slay…" Myrtle did find what she was looking for. She could see very well that he was telling the truth.

"So please… I need him. Before I promised him that I couldn't live without him." Draco shakes his head, "And now I can't live through death without him."

She crossed her arms as she nodded when she turned to face the eyes of a Malfoy who was already pleading with his whole heart set for a Potter.

Drifting farther away from Draco and stopping only enough for her to have her space to float on and enough for her to hear Draco, she shifted her eyes from Draco's right and left eyes over and over. "Would you mind telling me the whole story?"

"Are you sure?" Draco sighed as he followed her position, "…it's long."

She nodded, "I'm sure…"

Neither of them noticed presence in the midst of the conversation. Before Draco could even start his tale of love and pain, they heard a voice.

"My, my, my. Myrtle… and what's this?" the voice cackled.

"Master Draco Malfoy…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued… 


	3. The bond called Love

**Disclaimer:** Don't sue me. I don't own any of the characters of the books and I write for entertaining purposes only.

**Warning:** Implies Harry/Draco… Poltergeist problem…

**Author's Notes:** I want to thank you for supporting the story: _Will love even find its way to you?_ If you did read it. This is the sequel for it. And if you're wondering about the title… yeah, I added the word _Fallen_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_When Fallen Dragons Rise…_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In my state, I know my downfall

In my heart, I know what will befall

But, I know, whatever I ensue

You are the one I truly value

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"My, my, my. Myrtle… and what's this?" the voice cackled.

"Master Draco Malfoy…"

Moaning Myrtle squinted her eyes at the near by figure. She didn't seem to like the person whom she saw, Draco detected before he looked at the other. But before he could get a glimpse of the intruder, Myrtle had already clasped his arm. Her quick reflexes startled Draco since she was suddenly dragging his arm along with his whole spectral body weight through a wall near by. Since Moaning Myrtle was a bit more experienced than Draco in being dead, Draco didn't have a choice but to follow her.

She was quicker than him, Draco noticed but was baffled when they suddenly stopped when a silhouette blocked their way. Draco looked at the familiar figure but somehow can't tell who it was. Draco turned to Myrtle and saw that she exactly knew who she was seeing and didn't like whoever it.

"Go away…" Moaning Myrtle said. 

The figure cackled again, only getting closer to the pair. It didn't seem to be bothered for the fact that he was already irritating Myrtle and him. He only continued his taunt at the both of them. Draco turned again to the figure and notions began popping out of his head… 

It said Master Draco Malfoy…

It knows him…

It knows Moaning Myrtle…

It taunts…

"Peeves, I'm warning you…" Myrtle tried to threaten the clearly visible poltergeist.

Peeves, on the other hand, was very entertained in the present situation he had gotten in to. Being older than her, she knows that he can to do a lot more than her.

"So, the spirit of Master Malfoy lives!" It said with such halfhearted enthusiasm. "Alive to kill Potter?" He questioned. "Or alive to be with Potter?" 

Draco had forgotten the time when he accidentally met Peeves on his way to the appointment he had set up for him and Harry to talk… alone. He made the mistake of not really paying attention to where he was he was going and Peeves, being him had something despicable up his sleeve. He would have thought that Peeves already have forgotten that instance but he guessed that he was wrong.

"Peeves!" Moaning Myrtle tried to make her voice stronger and prevented it to quiver but there was nothing she could do. This was Peeves… His spirit lives to torment and to annoy those who live. "Get out of the way!"

"Tut, tut! I'm going to have fun with you!" 

Draco growled. "I have no time for you…" His voice strong but emotion spilled through and rang in Peeves' ears. It cackled. 

"I have to find, Harry." Draco let that slip, not that he minded that he had said that. But still, he regretted saying that to Peeves for some reason.

Peeves faked a gasp. "My, Master Draco is growing up fast." Though translucent, both Draco and Moaning Myrtle could clearly see the gleam of curiosity in his eyes. "Setting his eyes on the Potter boy, I see…"

Peeves floated a little more and elevated himself so that he was higher than Draco and Myrtle. 

"Tsk…Tsk…Tsk… Such a sad thing. A Malfoy and a Potter, doomed to be separated by fate." Draco blinked at his statement. Peeves saw this and went on, in fact, grinning that he was affecting the great son of Lucius this way. Such achievement. 

"Such misfortune to befall on you, Malfoy. Why waste your time on Potter?" He grinned hovering up and down a little. "You know that my words holds true."

After that, Draco's eyes dimmed, shielding his emotions and trapping all sensation he felt. His words hold true… he can't deny that… 

Just as Peeves was going to open his mouth again, a strange noise seem to be echoing near the stairway. Peeves seemed to be panicking; this only meant one thing...

"Bloody Barron…" Peeves whispered as he quickly slid off through the wall and leaving last words, "It was Fate, Malfoy." Then he disappeared.

Draco stared at the spot where Peeves vanished and turned to see that Myrtle smiling. Draco followed her stare and stopped at the figure that Peeves presumed was Bloody Barron.

"Thanks," Myrtle said to the stranger. "That's all we needed, Sir Nick."

It was the ghost of Gryffindor House: Sir Nicolas. Nearly Headless Nick was the name that he was famous for though he likes being called Sir Nick better. 

"What's this?" Sir Nicolas blinked. "Myrtle, you are with Master Malfoy?" 

Myrtle flushed a little and shook her head, which made Draco a little confuse. "No."

"Then, why?"

"He…" Myrtle looked at Draco's eyes again and saw the love and devotion that he had for Harry. At first, she couldn't believe that he could love Harry… She couldn't even imagine him being in love with anyone, period. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling of sadness she sees when Draco says Harry's name. Myrtle was asking permission.

Draco shook his head.

And Myrtle breathed heavily and then blinked. She could trust Sir Nick… They could trust him.

"I'll tell him." She breathed a sigh of relief. She knew that she could help Draco alone. 

"Tell me what, Master Malfoy?" 

"Please, just call me Draco…" 

Sir Nick nodded.

"I---" Draco didn't know how to tell someone that he loved Harry Potter. How could he when all people and ghosts in Hogwarts knew that he, Draco Malfoy, doesn't only hate him, he despised every bone in his body. But how could he fight this feeling. It hurt enough that he found out that he was in love with his mortal enemy but to stay away from him would kill him.

"I love Harry…" 

"Potter?" 

Draco nodded as a response, looking down and hiding his flushed cheeks. He didn't see Sir Nick smile. Not a mocking smile but a genuine smile. 

"This sounds familiar…" 

Draco looked up quickly at Nearly Headless Nick and titled his head to the side a little bit indicating that he was a little confused.

"Tell me," Sir Nick started, "People believed and said that you were separated by Fate, correct?" 

Draco hesitantly nodded. _My words hold true, Master Malfoy._ Peeves' last words scampered inside his mind.

"But what do you believe?"

Draco stopped breathing for a while. He thought of all the times he and Harry kissed. When they held one another in their arms. And the time when he knew that from that time on, he would give his life just so Harry will live…

"I believe that Fate is determined to keep us apart…"

Myrtle almost gasped a tear but Draco wasn't finished.

"But there will always be a bond that will pull me and Harry together…" Draco smiled a genuine smile… And Sir Nick saw this despite the darkness. "A bond called Love…"

Sir Nick smiled then said,

"Then I will help you…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued 


	4. Hearts so near yet so far

**Disclaimer:** Don't sue me. I don't own any of the characters of the books and I write for entertaining purposes only.

**Warning:** Implies Harry/Draco… 

**Author's Notes:** Check out the overlooked **** O_o you will not hear that from me…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_When Fallen Dragons Rise…_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your eyes see nothing of me

But your heart witnesses more

Than what the naked eyes could

Envision in the next shore

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Then I will help you."

Draco sighed in relief. He felt a little bit enlightened because, somehow, he knew that he could trust Sir Nick. But still, he could get a strange feeling that he was missing out something that was going to cost him. He tried not to think of it and he tried to concentrate on something else… like Harry. Draco smiled.

"Draco?"  

Draco blinked. Just as he was having a very nice fantasy of Harry and him together, he saw that Moaning Myrtle was staring at him intently. He figured that she was trying to think what was on his mind but was having a very hard time. He decided to smile, which shocked both Myrtle and Sir Nick. It was the first genuine smile he had shown purposely for no reason. Harry was having an immense influence on Draco's life, Sir Nick assumed. He could evidently see that he, Draco, couldn't leave without Harry just as Harry couldn't leave without him.

Sir Nick smiled in return. "Shall we take this somewhere more suitable?" 

Draco nodded as he floated behind Sir Nick. It was really late at night and Draco was already worrying about Harry. He wanted to make sure he's alright after the incident that happened with Snape. Sir Nick really knows about every corridor, Draco quietly noticed and noted to himself. The older man didn't even stop to think which way is which. Myrtle, of course, wasn't surprised. Sir Nick had been here longer than she had and she, in her years of staying there at Hogwarts, had already learned a lot of secret passages. She wasn't at all surprised that Sir Nick knew where he was going.

They stopped infront of library. They entered without hesitation and settled somewhere they couldn't hide their faces from each other. It was very still for the next couple of minutes and Myrtle was getting a little fidgety on her seat. 

Sir Nick was the first one to speak, "You want to live for a Potter?" Sir Nick didn't intend it to be such a harsh question but from the expression the Draco had, he frowned at his own statement. "I am sorry for that, Sir Malfoy…"

"Draco." He again reminded the nearly headless ghost.

"Forgive me. Sir Draco…"

Draco shook his head. "I have been hearing that statement ever since I got here," Myrtle flushed with embarrassment that only Sir Nick could see, "but don't' worry. I understand that everyone will doubt that I, a Malfoy, will truly give up my life to '_a Potter'_ as you put it. Although I would like it if you call him in the way he wants to be called." 

Myrtle blinked, "Way he wants to be called?"

"Harry."

"Oh." 

Sir Nick realized that he had been smiling a lot that very same night, even to a Malfoy. Strange for him that he couldn't resist the urge to smile again after Draco said what he just did. Myrtle was in the same position as Sir Nick but instead she had been blushing all night long. Draco, the other hand, was having a good night. Aside from the ghost that they just encountered a while back, he seemed in high spirits.

"You are given a second chance?" 

Draco nodded. He opened his mouth to state something but Sir Nick's hand gesture stopped him before he even got a word out of his mouth, "I saw you in the infirmary with Harry." 

Draco's first reaction was a surprise to Nick but a little more to Myrtle. His eyes were wide open since the first fact that came out of his head was when he embraced Harry. He flushed a little.

Sir Nick seemed a little confused at Draco's expression. "What ever I said was in a literary basis, Sir Draco." Draco titled his head a little, puzzled. "Which means, I really don't know why you flushed at the statement I just said." Draco nodded and confirmed that the '_you'_ that Sir Nick had been talking about was his body.

"In reality, Harry has not been feeling well for the passed weeks," Moaning Myrtle stated in a very sad tone which made Draco turn to her. "Ron had been in a bad mood and Hermione had been trying to calm him down as well as trying to comfort Harry." She shook her head. "No luck, what so ever." 

"I tried to talk to Harry last night," Sir Nick said with a serious face, arms crossed. "He said that he really feels terrible. He usually spends his time in the dormitories. They say he's been crying." 

"Professor Dumbledore assigned Prof Snape to watch over him." 

"Snape?" That was probably the reason that Snape was in the infirmary that night, he reasoned with himself.

Myrtle nodded. "It seemed strange but rumor has it that he volunteered himself." Draco let that thought slip away. Volunteered himself?

Sir Nick cleared his voice as both Draco and Moaning Myrtle turned to face him. "Since now that we know what the reason of Sir Harry's depression, we both know that we cannot let his pass." He was talking to Myrtle, using the word '_we'._ "What exactly can we do to help you, Master Draco?" 

Draco inhaled a gust of air that passed him. He felt that something was stuck up his throat as he tried as hard as he could to remove it before he began to speak. "I must let the one I saved kiss me on the third full moon on the twelfth stroke of midnight_." _Draco still felt that blockage in his throat but continued, "I must let Harry kiss me by then…"

"That seems easy enough." Moaning Myrtle said and Sir Nick agreed. He saw the eyes of Draco and saw something in them that made him chuckle. Both Myrtle and Draco looked at him like he had lost his mind but waited for him to speak.

"I see that Master Draco wants to see Sir Harry Potter." He stated amusingly as Myrtle turned to Draco's red face. Draco nodded, a little embarrassed. He knew that liking Harry will have result to his disadvantages. He was now very predictable. He smiled knowing the fact that he didn't really care.

He followed Sir Nick Myrtle back to infirmary. Nick directed him to the room where he was in and he saw that, even though in a few hours it would be morning already, Harry was still there sleeping. His breathing was even and his hand was clutching his, Draco's solid hand, tightly.

Myrtle pushed him a little to persuade him to go near Harry. He did and watched Harry sleep as he floated himself over him, completely lost in his thoughts while staring at the sleeping boy. Sir Nick tugged Myrtle out of the room and walked out in the hallway.

"Do you think that they'll be together again," Myrtle asked.

Sir Nick just smiled and stared out of the window looking at the moon slightly covered by the trees waiting for Draco to go out and discuss their problem. But at that time, he waited patiently for a boy with his heart for another was near yet so far from each other at the same time…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

to be continued…


	5. One who could see

**Disclaimer:** Don't sue me. I don't own any of the characters of the books and I write for entertaining purposes only.

**Warning:** Implies Harry/Draco… 

**Author's Notes:** Neville??? Hah! My best dilemma for them yet!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_When Fallen Dragons Rise…_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Each day passes, 

Each night has gone

My heart is rising like the sun

But not sinking like in dawn

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sir Draco…" Moaning Myrtle said watching him stir in the process. Sir Nick observed near the door.

Both Myrtle and Sir Nick watched as he slept the whole night beside the bed of Harry. They did not wake him up. He looked so happy beside the boy captured his heart. But to their and, probably, Draco's dismay… it was already morning. There will be a lot of people coming in and going out at this time and they surely don't want to be caught. Especially when someone sees Draco in this form. But so far, no one can see him aside from other ghosts. They just hope it will stay that way.

"Sir Draco," she stated again, "its morning. We have to go now…" It was barely even a whisper for she feared she might wake up someone besides Draco. Draco, on the other hand, just stirred. He was so comfortable in his position beside Harry that he didn't want to get up.

"Draco!" Myrtle said a little louder than before. Still he didn't get up but there was something that Myrtle didn't see but Sir Nick saw: a grin. Sir Nick figured that he was awake before Myrtle even started waking him up. He just let the two alone and floated outside. He frowned when he looked downstairs. 

It was Snape.

Curious, he hid since they could see him and followed Snape as he entered inside. He still saw Moaning Myrtle trying to wake Draco up.

"Draco… I'm warning you--------"

"Well, well, well… If it isn't ---------- Myrtle." Snape squinted his eyes a little and looked around the room and stopped. He was looking at Draco. Draco already lifted his head and was staring intimately at his former Slytherin Head Teacher. Myrtle thought that he saw Draco, not the one on the bed but the one who was sitting beside Harry. Myrtle sighed. Harry… Snape was only looking at Harry.

"What are you doing here, Ms Myrtle?" He looked back and forth gazing at her and the sleeping Harry. Myrtle prayed that he didn't hear what she had just said a while back. She prayed that he had not heard her call Draco…

"I----I---I…"

"I have not time for hesitation Ms Myrtle. What are you doing here?"

"She went in to check on Harry." Myrtle thanked God that Sir Nick had interfered with her little discussion with Snape.

"Well, well… Sir Nicolas. Early to be here… aren't you?" He said with a little sinister tone. Sir Nick knew that he was getting a little suspicious to as of why they were there but, of course, they couldn't just tell him that they were helping the spirit of Draco to get in the body of his again. He was getting a little skeptical about Snape's actions as well, especially the time when Draco had caught him in the infirmary room beyond visiting hours.   

"Just visiting a--- _friend_, Professor…" Sir Nick stated without tremor. He turned to Myrtle and also signaled for Draco. "Let's go… I think the professor wants some time to check on… Potter…"

Snape remained in the room as the two seen ghosts left. Sir Nick noticed that Draco hasn't come out yet. Again he stuck his head in to see Draco near the door yet was staring intently at the Potions Professor with very apprehensive eyes. "Draco." He called him.

"Do you think he'll be safe?" Draco asked not changing his expression though there were clear signs of concern in his voice. He didn't turn to face Sir Nick; rather, he just looked at the Professor who didn't seem to notice at all that he was there.

"I think that he'll be fine…" 

"You think?" 

Sir Nick sighed. "Sir Draco, if you have nothing more to do than just stare at him then you will never be physically reunited…" This snapped Draco out of his conspicuous trance on the professor and followed Sir Nick outside and joined up with Myrtle who was waiting just outside the door.

"Is he going to be fine with _him_?" Myrtle seemed to be concerned for Harry too for she knows that Professor Snape has a built in hatred for Harry.

"He will be all right. Don't worry," Sir Nick answered. "Right now we need to help Draco with his new state. We must show him all that he needs to know around the castle…"

Draco lifted one his eyebrows. "I'm not a new student, Sir Nick. I think I know my way around." 

"Ah, yes. That you are, Sir Draco," Nick continued to say, "but you are a new ghost. There are a lot more things that you need to know when you are a ghost rather than being a student." Draco again was loosing control and was unconsciously slipping under the floor. Sir Nick held on his arm, "Like so…" He pulled Draco up and planted him on the floor. "You have to control that habit you have, slipping under the floor." 

Draco nodded blushing a little as he followed the two. They were going to the library, Draco realized and was quickly infront of the doorway. They slipped inside and was not surprised that some students were already in. They sat somewhere that is not so perceptible.

"What now?" Draco asked. "We can't do this without a human body."

Myrtle and Sir Nick knew that Draco was right. Without a human body, they will not be able to this. There are a lot of things a human and solid body can do: like lifting a book and turning it pages. They'll be able to do that but it will take quite some strength and time. Exactly what they don't need at the very moment.

Suddenly they heard a loud thud and a couple of book falling in their area. There weren't any students where they were seated until that time and the sound made them jump a little on their seat. They looked at who it was but was unable to recognize quickly who it was. 

"Neville…" Sir Nick said, recognizing at last who it was, "Are you all right?"

"Yes, thank you. I'm quite fine…" Neville said standing from his fallen position. He dusted the dirt that fell on him. The chubby Gryffindor also started greeting the ghosts.

"Hello sir Nick… Moaning Myrtle…" 

Draco knew that Neville couldn't see him. After all, nobody could see him that is in Hogwarts. Even the great Potions Teacher who was named Severus Snape hasn't seen him in the whole fiasco that occurred.    

All heard Neville gasp that turned Draco's attention to him. He had the strangest expression that he could not distinguish. He was rubbing his eyes again and again, squinting every second. Draco thought that he was going to faint.

"What's wrong Neville?" asked Myrtle… She saw him point somewhere and began to mumble something that was barely audible…

"What?" She asked again. Neville answered in a whispered tone…

"Malfoy…" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued… 


	6. Bloodline

**Disclaimer:** Don't sue me. I don't own any of the characters of the books and I write for entertaining purposes only.

**Warning:** Implies Harry/Draco… 

**Author's Notes:** what are they going to do now? Did I just see Oliver Wood getting upset because… (hint, hint)  Oh, yea. You might think that I'm a bit in the humor side in this chapter coz… I just finished writing a chapter in my romance/humor fic, '_Tonic Mistake'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_When Fallen Dragons Rise…_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A problem is solved but another occurs

Now what the outcome is, is only blurs

But the real question that will final 

Is: will he really help his very foe and rival?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Malfoy?" Myrtle blinked. "Did you say Malfoy?" 

Neville was in the state of shock and everyone in that area saw that. Sir Nick squinted his eyes. He knew what was going to happen. This **was** Neville after all. After a few minutes of total stillness, Neville began to back away. Myrtle was going to stop him but he broke into a clumsy run before she could even open her mouth. 

He burst out the door that made others look at him while some teachers, who were in the room, shook their heads. It was Neville again, they  figured. They thought they must have seen some kind of escaped lizard from Hagrid's cages.

Neville ran out and was blinded by fright that he didn't even see the person who was infront of him. That was until he bumped into that person which sent him flying down the concrete floor. The other, who was clearly taller and stronger than him seemed just to back from the shock that the collision had made.

"Hey, Neville. Are you all right?" A familiar voice rang in his ears.

"D…Dr…Draco…" He gasped the word out of his tired mouth.

"What?" The voice seemed to have tightened his voice a little.

Neville looked up as he saw a hand stretched out to help him. He looked at the person who was trying to lend a hand and he found out that he was right. The voice did sound very familiar to him. It was Oliver Wood, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Next to Ron and Hermione, he could say that Oliver was probably one of those people Harry could turn and talk to.

"What did you say Neville?" Oliver said after pulling the stoutly little boy to his feet. Neville could've sworn that Oliver was scowling. But… No… That isn't like Wood.

"Draco…" He started only to be stopped by Oliver.

"No. Don't say that name ever again." Neville had been right again. Oliver **had** been scowling awhile back. "It's his fault that Harry was almost killed. Look at him now. He's waiting for a love that's never going to return. It's all Draco's fault that he promised something that he couldn't keep." 

"B-but…" However, Oliver walked on ahead. He seemed to be in a bad mood after their little talk. Neville didn't want to take any chance of getting him angrier than he already is.

"Everyone's mad at me, huh?" Neville's body froze again. It will take sometime before he gets use to having Draco's voice that he can only hear. He turned slowly and saw that Draco was still with Sir Nick and Myrtle. He wondered silently why he was with Gryffindor ghosts.

"Neville," Sir Nick started, "it's okay. Draco here is trying to get back to Harry." Neville still could believe his eyes and ears.

"Neville please understand." This time it was Myrtle. "Draco isn't here to haunt this school. He's here to prove his love for Harry, but--------" 

"But I need your help." Draco stepped forward and that caused Neville to back away. But Draco still continued to talk, "We need your help Neville. You are the only one who is able to see me. And what we need right now is someone human with flesh and blood."

"Wh-wh-what are y-you going t-to do with m-my f-flesh a-and b-b-blood?" Neville's brain wasn't really working well and they could see that. They were actually amazed that he didn't faint yet.

"Neville," Sir Nick tried to make his voice reassuring, "We are not going to get your body. We just need your help."

"…Need my help?"

"Yes, Neville."

Draco whispered to Myrtle, "I really wonder how Neville got into Gryffindor." She hushed him and again turned to Neville.

They waited for him to answer and calm down a little. They heard him take a breath and braced themselves for the answer. "Am I really the only one who can really see Malfoy?"

"Call me Draco." The gray-eyed Slytherin stated.

"Uhhh… Draco," Neville repeated.

"Looks like it," Myrtle said answering Neville's question as she turned her head left and right to the passing students, just in case they were able to see the famous Slytherin. "Yes, you're the only one."

"Why me?"

"We don't know, Neville." Sir Nick tried to explain but he, too, doesn't know. "We just know that we have to help him return to his normal human state."

"Yes, or I might haunt you forever, Longbottom…" 

"Draco!" Sir Nick snapped. "He was only teasing  Neville. So what do you say, Neville?"

"Are you going to help us?"

Before Neville could answer, two other students bumped into him and stared. They seemed to be staring right at Draco. Neville began feeling nervous.

"Malfoy!" Both students said at the same time. This caused Neville to jump a little.

Draco's mouth hung open. Myrtle gasped and Sir Nick's eyes bulged. Were there two more students who could see Draco? They have to know.

"Seamus, Dean," Neville started nervously. "You can s-see Malfoy?" 

They looked at Neville with the weirdest look on their faces. They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders and proceeded to answer the other boy's question. "Yes, Neville. We could see him."

"We're not blind you know" Seamus agreed.

"B-but Malfoy is…" They shook their heads. They turned Neville to the direction where they were looking before then stared and pointed at Draco. Neville's eyes widened. They weren't looking at Draco… They were looking **through ** Draco. He adjusted his eyes to wherever or whoever they were pointing at. He gasped.

Lucius Malfoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

to be continued… 


	7. Fate turned

**Disclaimer:** Don't sue me. I don't own any of the characters of the books and I write for entertaining purposes only.

**Warning:** Implies Harry/Draco… 

**Author's Notes:** Okay… I had to kick my ass just to write… I'm out of inspiration… But I'm still writing!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_When Fallen Dragons Rise…_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm about to give up now

But I remembered a vow

I made to you

So I'll just let the pain pass

And go to you

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucius Malfoy…

All of them turned with shocked faces to the one and only Lucius Malfoy.

"Father…?" Draco breathed softly. Myrtle bent her head to the side and let her eyes focus on the older Malfoy. 

"We're in big trouble…" Nick stated softly in a monotone voice. Seamus and Dean looked at Sir Nick and furrowed their eyebrows. Neville nodded and the more they were curious. Myrtle sighed. They hadn't noticed that she was there until then. 

"Hey!" Seamus said, snapping then out of their absorption. "What are you guys up to?" 

Sir Nick had forgotten that he could be seen, unlike Draco. He nervously tried to explain. "Nothing at all."

"Yes," Myrtle joined in, "we're just walking around these parts." 

But Draco didn't hear anymore. No one could see him and he knew that. He just focused on his father's form, which was continuing to walk through the hallways. Something ignited in him. Something he was taught to remember and was to taught to always have with him…

_He was a Malfoy._

It was the same family that hated the Potters and their child, Harry… the same boy whom he learned to accept and love. _This is not happening…_

He slowly flew to follow his father, the same whom he had learned to trust when he was a young boy. He passed unfamiliar passages but he didn't have time to really notice this. His kith and kin slowly stopped in front of a door that seemed to be locked. He saw something sparkling and realized that it was a key. Slowly, he floated to pursue his own kin and noticed that he didn't know of the place that he was now in.

_Abandoned…_

The word came to his mind. 

_Just like me…_

"Draco." These words shocked the Slytherin. His father was calling out to him, even though he cannot see him since his father was facing away from him.

"Don't be shocked. I know that you followed me." Or rather, his father was talking to him.

"You can see me…?" He asked stunned.

Lucius turned and raised his head at his own son before replying. "You are my kin, Draco. Yes, I can see you." He saw that his father didn't change a bit. But Lucius wasn't done yet. "There is still something binding you in this reality…" 

Draco furrowed his eyebrow. 

"Draco…" His father said in a cold tone, "why did you traverse my plans…?" 

Draco felt a block inside his throat and suffered something piercing within his stomach. _It was you…_

"It was you…" 

Lucius sharpened his look upon his son. "You knew what you were supposed to do with that boy." 

"You conjured up that poison to kill him----"

"What else am I to do!" The older Malfoy snapped. "You were supposed to finish it, Draco." He said without any emotion at all.

Draco remained still for a few minutes that seemed like hours for an impatient Malfoy. He squirmed and whispered something that was barely audible to hear. 

"Speak up, Draco." His father commanded him in a stern voice.

"I say said," Draco hesitated but went on, "I love him…"

Draco expected to be hurt by his own father but knew that he couldn't since he was a spirit that couldn't be touched, _or_ be held in comfort… But something shocked him. He didn't see it but he heard it, which was beginning to fill his ears.

Laughter. Evil laughter that came from his own father.

"Love, Draco?" Malfoy acted as if he knew his own son very well. "What is _love_ to you?" It was a question that seemed to mock Draco a lot. "Love is nothing but a game to play. When you get bored, you stop."

"No…"

"No?" Malfoy sneered at his own son. "You don't really know what _love_ is, do you? Harry Potter made you _think_ he was in love with you?"

"That's not true…"

Lucius' smile widened. "You haven't seen Harry recently, have you, my son?"

Draco stared not daring to blink. He knew that but how did his father know? He watched Lucius Malfoy take out his wand and waved it around to create some kind of portal. His father backed away from it. Draco knew what he had to do and floated towards it. 

He smiled that it was Harry. He was still asleep, slumbering silently inside the room where they left him. But something moved beside him. He felt uneasy and turned to float away. He needed to go check the infirmary. But his father's voice stopped him. "Wait! There is more."

" I need to check on Harry!"

"He is safe."

Draco somehow did not trust the words from his father's mouth anymore but he relaxed himself and looked through the portal again.

There was a silhouette beside Harry. It wasn't Hedwig, nor was it Hermione and Ron for this person has a taller stature. But this person looks so familiar to him. So very familiar…

The silhouette's hand came and reached for Harry's hand and that made Draco jealous. But what made him livid is that Harry grabbed the comforting hand back. He didn't have time to think what was happening for his father closed the window of the portal and left him without answers.

Lucius headed for the door. "You think of what you just saw, Draco…" And without warning, he left his son in the darkness of the room. Draco felt so alone again. He felt abandoned just like the room he was in. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued… 


End file.
